


烟霞 [2]

by Ora_Dimension



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ora_Dimension/pseuds/Ora_Dimension
Summary: 神秘的煙霞 誰認清真假你別要用我受不住的鼻音跟我說話令我的心軟化 證實我真心想有火花





	烟霞 [2]

**Author's Note:**

> 神秘的煙霞 誰認清真假  
> 你別要用我受不住的鼻音跟我說話  
> 令我的心軟化 證實我真心想有火花

堂本光一食言了。

引擎声渐熄、手刹声响起的时候，对方并没有叫醒他。堂本剛自己的意识迷迷糊糊地从睡眠中逐渐清明，但困倦未消，他也不想这么快睁开眼睛。他想司机理所当然会提醒他这个唯一的乘客下车。

可司机先生没有。

一点声响也没有。这人究竟在做什么？沉寂使人焦灼发慌，剛心里生出几分疑问，只好睁开双眼。

地下停车场里光线昏暗，只见堂本光一一对熠熠生辉的黑眸沉默地明灭闪烁，在与他对上目光的那瞬间欺压下来，停在鼻尖只相距一公分的地方。剛直视着那双眼睛不由得张了张嘴，想说些什么，终究还是没能发出声音，而略微干燥的吻已经落在唇面。呼吸忽然变得浓稠，在咫尺之间也只能交换彼此间的气息。

又几个多了些许湿气的吻落下来，一个比一个更渴望深入。在对方那只手指上始终闪烁着晃眼金属反光的手贴上他胸口的一刻，他全然不由自主，唇间泄出半截呢喃，想叫的是“光一”。

那只手的动作也随着他的声音停顿了一下。剛抬起眼睛，仍旧只看见对方那双漆黑的眸子在晦暗不明地闪烁，只听见两个人略重的呼吸与心跳声。他不甚自在地挪动了一下身子，立刻被那只还覆在他胸口的手从本就很低的领口滑进衣物底下，握住略微拱起的矮峰大力揉捏起来。有一点痛，却也有些熟悉。呼吸彻底紊乱，鲜少被他人碰触的胸口敏感地瑟缩，他甚至一时都说不出什么话来，只是把脸别过去，手反射性地抓住对方的臂腕，用了些力以抵抗被施加的力度。

“会容许我做到什么地步？”堂本光一压制着他在耳边问他，温柔如同向来如胶似漆的恋人，“可以一直这样做下去吗？”

他在征求自己的同意。或许是一种尊重吧，但堂本剛沉默了片刻，觉得对方实在过于狡猾。其实坐进他车里那刻自己已无异于默认接下来将要发生的事，然而到这样的关头，对方又再将这个表面上的选择权——抑或说，他们二人间的决策权——推给了自己。

可他其实才是并没有选择立场的那个人啊。

反正都是犯错。他想着。他从来没有畏惧过犯错，正如他勇敢同人性正面战斗的大半生。这错的源头并非因他而起，他也早认为眼前这男人该自立了，要为自己的每一个选择负担相应的后果——哪怕是与他有关的选择，他也不会再为他着想和分担了。

他不想思考对错，也不想考虑真假。  
如果前方就是深渊，堂本光一并不是问他“愿不愿意一起跳下去”，而是问他“我们该不该跳下去”，他明知正确答案是“不该”，此刻也要告诉这个时至今日仍是他人生中唯一真心爱过的人，那个被严禁的错误选项。  
如果堂本光一本人就是他的深渊，那么他很乐意迎接跌到粉碎的痛楚。

谁让他问自己呢？

堂本剛开口时就不是出声，而是主动含上对方两片薄唇，舌尖钻进温热的口腔深入纠缠起来。现在他整个人都几乎陷进座椅中，堂本光一跨越档位间隔的姿势愈发逾越。他双臂环上那人的脖颈，手指抚摸戳弄着对方脑后扎起一团的发卷，不多时便将发圈褪了下来，手指摩挲却不曾离开那后颈。

“头发，留得好长……”他在难解难分的湿吻间隙呓语一句，被暂时放开了唇舌，转而感受到颈边与胸前的酥麻与疼痛。

“你呢？”堂本光一吮吻过他的肌肤语气不善地问着，手已经一路抚摸到了他下身发胀的部位，“天气已经不热了吧，领口怎么低成这样。”

“我……我怕热……”他不得不深吸一口气才能接着说下去，因为那只手已经在隔着布料有力地搓揉他濡湿了内裤的前端。他知道自己是病入膏肓的完美主义者，那一小块湿润的触感令他心浮气躁，只想将它全部浸湿，正如他无比彻底的献身意愿那样强烈。像是及时感知到他的渴求，那只手从顶端一直按揉到会阴，眼看越来越靠近更私密的禁地，他的呼吸也无意中急促起来。而那人却忽然停下了动作。

他茫然地抬头看人，光一似乎也在极力忍耐，目光愈加幽暗深邃，手指戳按着那凹下一点的时候重新吻在他唇上：  
“我们上楼。”

 

被扔在柔软大床上的时候，堂本剛甚至都没能看清周遭的环境，已经被人欺身压上。隔靴搔痒永远比直接碰触更让人发狂，他的外裤早已经被除下，只是不知是出于对方的什么恶趣味刻意一直留着内裤。那根灵活无比、对他身体也极为熟悉的手指在他有最后一层还不如无的保护的下身大肆作恶。他几乎完全丧失对自己身体的主导权，只能抚摸着对方锻炼得颇为完美的臂膀与胸腹任人处置。

“这里很久没用了吧？要小心点才行。”那人戳弄着那个又紧又小的地方嘀咕着，似乎也并不为了说给他听，只是顾自拿过已经准备好的润滑剂径直抹遍他前后。在每每被抚摸过敏感带的时候震颤，他知道自己在不由自主地扭动腰肢，双腿早已大张着敞开自己最脆弱的内里，正被迎接的人却还嫌不够似的用力摁着他的大腿根。恍惚间他想着，身下洁白的床单一定已经一片狼藉了，不知道看上去会是什么样子。

那只带着薄茧的手抚弄过颤巍巍地淌着分泌液的柱身，一路往后滑入更深的深处时，剛的小腹也不受控制地敏感抽搐了两下。那手掌故意摊平着胡乱揉过会阴与穴口，刺激止于帷帐。他下意识地抬手将指侧抵在牙齿边缘，以为这样就能吞下自然溢出的呻吟、能掩饰自己失神的表情，不知道其实在堂本光一眼中，他整个人都显得可怜兮兮的，像只渴望被爱的小动物，用所有的生命力等待一个温暖可靠的怀抱。

于是光一就这样做了：贴近被他压在身下的人的同时，也将一根手指缓缓送入那个狭小热烫的穴口。油滑的剂液使这项工作进行得轻易许多，可剛的表情并不显得安稳或是舒适，略长的垂在颊边的发丝已经濡湿了。光一有些疼惜地低头吻他，结果被人一只手环过颈侧，另一只手竟然探到下身，拉着他还有根手指埋在自己体内的那条手臂更往深处进了一进，又抽出来。光一只觉得指尖触到最柔软的深处，好像随时都能被自己捅破一样。可不知怎么的，他此刻正起了这股凌虐之心。

剛的睫毛很长，沾钓几滴极小的水珠，在光线反射下看起来眼睫如雪。光一盯着他呻吟着低垂眉眼的模样，竟然同时感觉到圣洁与色情。

“不痛？”光一问他。

剛沉默着用屈起的双膝勾蹭他的腰，于是光一立刻遵从了忍耐已久的那股原始冲动：忘掉所有准备与扩张，一口气贯穿他。

他双臂间的人又变回了渴望被爱的小动物，身体紧绷却又努力地接纳，开始不断发出细碎的呜咽声，内里紧致得发勒。光一咬着牙开拓着这条甜蜜而使人煎熬的甬道，除了被柔软热烫包围的快感以外，就是剛用双臂紧紧环抱着他的感触最为鲜明。他来不及多想，恨不得把两个人糅合成一个人。为此他一定非常用力，就连那么柔软的床垫也在摇晃中发出了声响。剛连呻吟也被他顶撞得声音破碎，承受不了快感一般本能地摇头，又被堵住唇舌。

最激烈的性爱大抵也就等于最激烈的爱情。高潮即将来临的时候，剛看着光一那张有着雕塑般线条的脸为了占有他而露出的卖力神情，有汗珠从高挺的鼻尖滚落，轻轻跌在了他早已汁水淋漓的身上不知哪个角落，其实那一刻他想对他说的话有许多。

他想说，我觉得你还是比以前瘦了一点。再怎么喜欢锻炼，都没有肉哪来的肌肉基础啊。他想说，没想到你还会主动留起长发了，挺好看的。他还想问问他的妻子是什么样的人，是符合他们年少时想象未来女朋友那样标准的人吗。

她爱你吗？她有每天都为你做爱心便当吗？她有没有管制你通宵的时间，让你铭记打游戏的节制？她有没有包容你所有怪癖，但也不完全纵容，阅读你真实意图？

你呢？

你会把红豆大福里面的红豆馅给她，自己只愿意吃皮吗？

最终感到体内被一股滚烫的热流填满的瞬间，堂本剛还是哭了。堂本光一有些不知所措，还来不及反思其原因，有些手忙脚乱地抬手抹他的眼泪：  
“对不起……别……我不该射在里面吗？”

剛闭着双眼摇摇头，连眼睑也微微发红。

“你真是个坏蛋。”  
他嗓音发涩地说着，睁开眼却不去看对方，好像有些茫然似的环视了这个现在弥漫着性爱气味的旅馆房间一圈，  
“你怎么跟我一样，也是个坏蛋呢。”


End file.
